1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns electrical connectors comprising a first casing member with male contact members and a second casing member with female contact members, the two casing members being adapted to fit together so that the male members cooperate with the female members to provide electrical continuity.
2. Description of the prior art
Connectors of this kind are used in many industries and in particular in the automobile industry, and they are generally fitted to the ends of previously prepared electrical conductor harnesses.
In harnesses of this kind, other conductors are "spliced" to certain conductors to constitute branch connections providing other electrical functions. The "splicing" of these additional conductors constitutes a task which is very difficult to achieve from the mechanical point of view.
One object of the present invention is to eliminate such splicing.